In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No 736,830 filed Oct. 29, 1976 by Marvin G. Combes and Harold T. Ray for "Valve Body and Method of Forming Same" there is described and claimed a method wherein cylindrical hubs may be formed on a cylindrical or oval valve body or pipe or rolled steel plate by swaging out the metal around the openings cut in the valve body. The openings are of oval configuration, narrower along the body circumference, providing more material circumferentially to compensate for the curvature of the valve body, whereby when formed, the swaged hub ends will be substantially planar. Because the opening is oval prior to forming, a male swaging die circular in cross-section initially engages just the side edges and then, as penetration continues, the swaging action progresses circumferentially until a complete cylindrical tube is formed, with greater metal being swaged along the sides thereof. In the case of a conical die having a uniform taper, there is a relatively low load at the initial penetration of the die and an extremely high load after penetration progresses. Of course, it is the peak load which defines the demands on the forming equipment.